The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in inflating a vehicle occupant restraint, and particularly relates to an inflator for providing inflation fluid for inflating an air bag.
A known inflator provides inflation fluid for inflating an air bag. The known inflator includes an aluminum housing defining a chamber. The chamber contains air stored under pressure and nitrocellulose for, when ignited, providing heat for increasing the pressure of the stored air. The known inflator also includes an igniter which is activated to ignite the nitrocellulose.